Our Marriage
by Hanao
Summary: Terkadang, memiliki suami seperti Jungkook itu bisa menjadi sebuah bencana dan anugrah tersendiri bagi Taehyung. [#KookV]


"Silahkan kedua mempelai menaruh cincin di jari manis pasangan masing-masing."

Suara sang pendeta terngiang dengan jelas di seluruh penjuru gereja. Seorang berjas dark-blue datang membawakan nampan berisi dua cincin, milik kedua mempelai bersurai Raven dan Blond.

Sang surai Raven–atau sebut saja Jungkook–mengambil salah satu cincin dan memasangkannya di jemari si pirang–Taehyung–. Suasana haru mengisi gereja itu, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tamu undangan terutama kedua orang tua kedua mempelai, sorak sorai pun tak luput terdengar.

Kini giliran Taehyung yang melakukannya; tangannya tak berhenti bergetar saat mengambil cincinnya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya, rasa gugup melanda otak dan hati, takut melakukan kesalahan. Dan saat cincin itu hampir masuk di jari manis Jungkook, ketakutan itu benar benar terjadi karena...

 _Duk.. Tring... Tring..._

... Cincin itu jatuh kebawah, menggelincir entah kemana. Suasana di gereja mendadak senyap, beratus pasang mata yang menyaksikan hanya bisa menatap kejadian itu dengan kaget, terkejut, dan... Geli ?

Suasana sepi itu terpecahkan oleh suara tawa seseorang, begitu keras dan melengking, berasal dari tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang mempelai lelaki itu sendiri, Jungkook, sebelum disusul oleh seluruh para tamu undangan. Sementara yang ditertawakan hanya bisa tertawa kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sial. Baru hari pertama pernikahannya sudah ada kejadian memalukan dan aneh, bagaimana selanjutnya ?

.

.  
Our Marriage  
Disclaimer: BTS's members © Their own parents, God, and BigHit Ent.  
Story © Hanao  
Rated: T-M  
Genre: Romance with fluff as the cherry on top  
Warning(s): May contain NSFW things, fluff gagal, dirty jokes, OOC, too-much swearing, AU, and typo(s)

.

Chapt. 1 — Our Morning

.  
.

"JEON BAJINGAN JUNGKOOK! BANGUN ATAU KUBAKAR SELURUH MAJALAH PORNOMU, SIALAN."

Suara cempreng bernada tinggi milik namja manis yang tak lain adalah Kim—atau Jeon?—Taehyung terdengar begitu lantang dan nyaring, bahkan tetangga sekitar bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Bukan hal aneh memang bagi tetangga sekitar kediaman keluarga Jeon jika setiap paginya yang cerah dan seharusnya damai itu mendengar teriakkan dahsyat serta sumpah serapah ala Taehyung. Terlampau biasa dan lelah untuk sekedar menegur karena itu semua sudah seperti rutinitas wajib mereka.

Taehyung menatap garang sang suami–Jungkook–yang masih setia bermesraan dengan selimut hangatnya tanpa merasa sedikitpun terganggu oleh teriakkan Taehyung. Malahan ia semakin merapatkan dan menarik selimutnya hingga hanya beberapa helai rambutnya yang terlihat.

Taehyung merangkak naik ke atas badan Jungkook, menduduki perut ratanya lalu menyibak selimut; menampilkan suaminya yang masih terlelap dalam bunga tidurnya, menghiraukan beban berat di atas tubuhnya. Taehyung mencondongkan badannya hingga bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari kuping Jungkook; meniupkan udara kecil.

"Kookie-ah, ireona." –desahan kecil ia tambahkan sebelum mengulum daun telinga Jungkook, jemari lentiknya menyusuri dada bidang sang suami dengan gerakkan pelan nan menggoda. 'Semoga ini berhasil.' Batin Taehyung penuh harap.

Baru saja Taehyung ingin membuka piyama Jungkook dan melanjutkan aksi mari-bangunkan-si-pemalas-Jungkook namun harus terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya di banting ke atas kasur oleh tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jungkook yang kini tengah menatapnya ala binatang buas; seakan ingin ' _memakannya_ ' hidup-hidup.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya paksa merasakan tatapan mengintimidasi serta aura-aura suram menguar di sekeliling tubuh Jungkook. "B-bangun juga kau, pemalas. Awas, a-aku ingin membuat sarapan." Taehyung mencoba mendorong Jungkook agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Bukannya menyingkir, Jungkook malah mencekal pergelangan tangan Taehyung di atas kepalanya.

"... Hei," Jungkook mencengkram rahang Taehyung dengan kuat, memaksa wajah manis itu menghadap kearahnya dan menatap matanya. "Besar sekali nyalimu untuk membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur, eoh ?"

Taehyung itu pemberani. Menonton film horor, masuk ke rumah hantu, bahkan ketika ia nyaris saja mati saat tali bungee jumpingnya putus dan hampir membuatnya tenggelam di sungai bersuhu _15 derajat celcius_ tidak membuatnya takut. Namun saat ini, keberanian itu menguap entah mengapa. Ia takut, jujur saja. Di tatap sedemikian rupa oleh Jungkook. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan ia merasa... Bergairah ?

Taehyung benci untuk mengakui bahwa suaminya terlihat 1000% sangat seksi ketika baru bangun tidur. Rambut berantakkan, tatapan sayu dengan sorot mengintimidasi, kaos tersingkap yang menampilkan abs samar, ditambah suaranya yang terdengar lebih dalam dan serak; efek bangun tidur. Beruntung sekali Taehyung mempunyai suami se- _hot_ Jungkook (yang tak akan ia akui di depan orangnya– _Hell no_ , Jungkook itu kelewat narsis dan menyebalkan).

"Sepertinya kau ingin dihukum oleh daddy karena mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya, benar 'kan, _baby boy_ ?" Seringaian tipis terpatri di wajah yang lebih muda, jemari nakalnya meraba pinggul Taehyung dengan lambat dan menggoda; menghasilkan erangan pelan dari Taehyung.

Taehyung tahu Jungkook adalah makhluk termesum, memiliki segudang _fetish_ , dan masternya _kink_. Tapi ia tidak menyangka si bajingan Jeon itu akan menggunakan _daddy_ kink kali ini. Yang sialnya membangunkan Taehyung junior dibawah sana dan tak kuasa untuk tidak berteriak, _'yes, please_.'

"Aku hanya berusaha membangunkanmu. Dan sialan, aku bukan bayi!" Bentak Taehyung, dengan segenap keberanian dan berusaha tidak tergagap.

Sebergairah apapun ia dan ingin segara dilahap saja oleh singa kelaparan diatasnya ini, ia tidak ingin ambil resiko mengajar dengan badan remuk terutama bagian bawahnya. Apalagi bajingan satu ini pasti melakukannya beronde-ronde; meninggalkan banyak bercak merah yang pasti menimbulkan pertanyaan dari anak didiknya yang usil. Tidak, terimakasih. Taehyung tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan di masa lalu yang membuatnya malu seumur hidup.

Jungkook berdecak, telunjuknya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri tanda tak setuju, "Nu'uh. Bukan itu jawabannya, anak manis." Ucapnya tepat di telinga Taehyung; sama seperti yang si surai pirang lakukan sebelumnya. Namun kali ini ditambahi dengan kuluman pada daun telinga Taehyung; membuat si empunya mendesah kecil. Tak hanya itu, dengan kurang ajarnya kini mulut Jungkook menghisap dan menjilati satu titik di belakang telinga Taehyung yang membuatnya bergetar pelan; tangannya berpindah ke baju bagian depan yang lebih muda, meremas pelan dalam genggaman.

Reaksi yang Jungkook dapatkan membuatnya semakin gencar mengerjai istrinya yang tsundere tersebut, bahkan kini telapak tangannya mengelus kejantanan Taehyung yang masih terbalutkan boxer dan sweatpants; pelan dan amat menyakitkan. "So, what's your answer, _baby boy_ ?"

Bibir Taehyung terkuak mengeluarkan pekikkan pelan, napasnya memburu dan matanya mulai terkabuti kabut napsu. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan memohon, airmata menghiasi ujung kedua mata. Nampak seperti anak anjing yang memelas minta di adopsi. "Y-yes, please! I've b-been a _naughty_ _boy_ to _daddy_ , please punish me, _daddy_!"

Jawaban itulah yang membuat si singa ganas mulai ' _memakan_ ' mangsa dibawahnya ini.

Mari kita doakan keselamatan bagian bawah dan pita suara Taehyung karena yang terdengar setelahnya hanya desahan, geraman, serta teriakkan kenikmatan yang saling bersahutan di dalam kamar pasangan muda tersebut.

.

.

A/N: Maafkan saya atas cerita abal dan nista itu, apalagi bagian anuanu yang gaje itu. Maapkeun.

Peace, Love, and Gaul

Ao


End file.
